


The Black Sheep

by TallDarkAndHandsome



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Death, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Oldest child, Pressure, inspired by a book, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallDarkAndHandsome/pseuds/TallDarkAndHandsome
Summary: A poem.





	The Black Sheep

You are so young when it first happened  
Asleep in your bed, your sister saddened  
Your mother collapses, blood pouring out  
Your dad says, ‘Call the hospital now’

You come back to the House, a little nervous  
Your father expecting you be at his service  
A motherless young boy but it doesn’t matter  
Close your eyes and feel your psyche shatter

The oldest child, it’s in your blood to be great  
A toe out of line and your Father is irate  
Run little boy, you can choose a path different  
But you comply and obey, a son reverent

Does your back hurt? Do your feet ache?  
Is the constant cruelty too hard to take?  
Your biggest flaw is having a heart  
Your siblings watch as it tears you apart

You have the wrong gene or maybe he did  
So for two weeks a year you go off the grid  
Soaring through the air, chest bursting with pride  
No one can stop you now, even if they try

But darling don’t you see, you got set up for failure  
Cannot fly away from being your Father’s traitor  
You sell all your planes and slowly self-destruct  
You become the villain in your family’s construct

Anyone else will be proud to call you son  
But everyday your fingers inch closer to the gun  
Believe what they say, you doomed black sheep  
Succumb to your demons, now you’re in too deep

You mistreat your wife and fly off the handle  
Children are watching as you burn down the castle  
Everyone’s favourite scapegoat has had enough  
As your soul flickers out, you take another puff

On your last day, you know it is the end  
Physically, emotionally, your heart needs a mend  
You leave one of the worst families alive  
Hope you finally rest in arms divine

**Author's Note:**

> I read a book recently about a daughter telling the story of her father from childhood to death. It really stuck with me so I wrote a poem about it. 
> 
> Please drop your favourite line in the comments below.


End file.
